


Come on now, follow my lead

by WinkieCharm



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: When Gigi reappears in Will's life, Frankie decides to give him a little help.





	Come on now, follow my lead

_ ** HOURS BEFORE ** _

_When Will saw her, he couldn't speak for a few minutes. _

_Frankie was wearing a short-sleeved dark green dress that went halfway down her thighs, so tight it showed all her curves, and her back completely exposed. Her hair in long waves over her shoulders, her smokey makeup highlighting the green of her eyes, and on her feet a black high-heeled shoe._

_As Ray and Susan gave them the latest mission information, Frankie noticed that Will was visibly lost since she entered the room. She wanted to smile at that, but didn't know why._

_"WILL!" Susan speaks louder._

_"What?" He looks at her._

_"Do you understand what Ray just said? What is happening to you? Are you even listening?" Susan asks looking at him. Why was she mad at him?_

_"Yeah. Yes, understood!"_

_"Okay. Standish, do you understood what you have to do?" Susan asks through comms._

_"Yes!"_

_Standish and Jai were already in the nightclub._

_Ray opens the drawer and picks up a key, swinging it high in front of Will "Tonight, you have the ferrari."_

_Frankie and Will smile at him. Ray hands Will the keys, but Frankie takes it from his hand. "I drive!" She says, leaving the room and Will rolls his eyes before following her in silence._

_They enter the elevator and Will presses the button where the garage was located. As soon as the doors close, Frankie turns to face him._

_"Will?" She calls him and he looks at her. "You can look if you want." Her voice comes out softer than she intended._

_"I-I wasn't looking." He stutters, looking away from her._

_"I know... You're too boy scout for that." She smiles and he rolls his eyes. "But, I know you want to."_

_He swallows hard, still not looking at her._

_"I just don't want you to ruin the mission, so if you have to look and drool, do it here and now." _

_"I'm good!" _

"Good job guys. Target just left the club" They hear Ray's voice through comms.

"I've never seen anyone who likes to be in a club so much" Standish complains from behind the bar as he hands a man a beer.

Jai had just finished serving a group of women not far away.

"You guys can go home now." Ray says.

"Finally! Who wants pizza?" Standish looked excited.

Will, Frankie, Standish and Jai were in a nightclub to make a deal with a drug dealer. Will and Frankie pretended to be the buyers while Jai and Standish were behind the bar as a backup if they needed.

Frankie and Will walked close to each other, trying to dodge the crowd. People were dancing on the dance floor when Will turned to Frankie, "Wait for me at the entrance, ok? I'll go to the bar and get some water, and I will meet you in 5min"

She agrees and go in the opposite direction.

Will was sure she drew attention wherever she went, and anyone who saw her from afar didn't realize how dangerous she could be.

Will walked toward the bar, bumping into people. He never really liked going out, he always was the guy who would rather meet his friends at home, cook dinner and enjoy a good conversation between laughs and movies, than join them in a nightclub. 

He feels someone gently hold him by the arm and call his name. "William!" He didn't have to turn around to know whose voice that was but he did anyway, finding Gigi in front of him. "How are you?" She asks, smiling.

"So Will just made a friend?" He hears Standish's happy voice in his ear.

"Gigi!" He sighs.

"Oh, man. Her again?" Standish looked as disappointed as Will.

"I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." She says, getting closer to him, resting her hand on Will's arm.

A man approaches behind her, causing her to quickly remove her hand from Will.

"Hey babe" The man says wrapping his arm around Gigi's waist, but his gaze fixed on Will.

He was younger than Will, looking around thirty-five, tall, with brown eyes just like the color of his hair, and a marked jaw. Will couldn't help but notice his muscles. He was strong, just like Gigi liked.

"Dean, this is Will." She says, looking at the man behind her. "Will, Dean."

"The boyfriend." The man reaches for Will, smiling.

"This woman wastes no time." Will hears Standish's voice in his ear again, and he almost told Standish to shut up.

Dean asks Gigi, pulling her closer, "Do you want a drink?" and telling Will "We just arrived." 

"The usual!" She smiles at him.

Will needed to get out of there quick. It wasn't even four months since he'd last seen Gigi with Ray, and she was already with another man. He thought he was over her, but something came back in his heart and he didn't know what it was.

"Will, what do you drink?" The man asks him.

"I was just leaving..." Will replies.

"Please, just have a drink" Dean insists, a fake smile on his face.

"Please, Will." Gigi asks, looking into his eyes.

"Whiskey!" He tells Dean, who nods and leaves toward the bar.

"You're the last person I want to see in front of me." Will says to her in a hard tone.

"I just wanted to apologize to you."

Will was already annoyed. "There's nothing to apologize for. What you did has no forgiveness." His voice was loud as he came closer to her, the loud music still playing in the background.

"You forgave Ray." She says quietly.

"I didn't forgive Ray. We are required to work together. End of story!"

"Will..." She comes closer, putting her hand on his chest, but he steps back.

"Gigi, what are you doing?" He was starting to get angry.

"Forgive me Will." She asks. "I've made a mistake, I know I've made a mistake, I ..."

Will feels a light touch on his back, making him turn his head. Frankie was there.

"Here you are, boo!" Frankie was smiling, keeping her body close to a confused Will.

Frankie presses her body to Will's and his body gets tense. Will would say something but Frankie interrupted him. "You promised me a dance before we left." 

Will swallows hard, afraid to touch Frankie, no matter how close her body was to his. He knew Frankie could break his arm right there in less than 2 seconds with just one move, but at that moment, she looked like another woman.

Frankie approaches his ear and, without anyone noticing, takes his comms off and put at his pocket, whispering "Come on, I'm trying to help you here. So don't blow it." He felt goosebumps when Frankie's warm breath touched his ear, but he soon collected himself.

"Hmm ... A little unforeseen happened" He says looking at her and then at Gigi.

"And who would you be?" Frankie says, looking at the woman in front of them.

"Gigi." The blonde woman had a fake smile on her face. Gigi reaches out to greet Frankie, but Frankie ignores her.

"Your ex, Gigi?" She asks Will, who nods replying "Yep" 

Dean arrives with 3 glasses in hand, handing one to Gigi and one to Will.

"Here it is." His gaze falls on Frankie as soon as he notices her next to Will. It looked like he wanted to strip her and fuck her right there, and that made Will furious.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He says, looking into her eyes and holding out a hand to her.

Polite, she reaches for him. "Francesca." Dean takes her hand and takes it to his mouth, kissing. Frankie gently pulls her hand gently and smiles at him.

Frankie felt Will's arm wrap around her waist, making her shudder at his touch.

Still holding Frankie to himself, Will takes a long drink from his glass.

"If I had known Will was with a friend, I would have brought another drink." Dean says still looking at her.

Frankie was a little annoyed by his gaze on her body. Men like that had always been her first choice, but lately she was getting disgusted by guys like that.

"Girlfriend!" Frankie corrects him, "And don't worry, we always share!" taking Will's glass and drinking the rest of whiskey.

As much as Will knew she wanted to punch Gigi, she was always kind and charismatic. Gigi saw Frankie as a strong, independent woman, but affectionate enough to always be touching Will and passionate enough to laugh at everything he said, no matter how funny.

"So Francesca, how did you and William meet? Do you work for the FBI too?" Gigi was curious, he could tell.

"Gigi, please." Will asks politely, and she shrugs.

Frankie feels that Will was annoyed by all that.

"Boo, you know my week was hard, and you promised me today you'd make me relax." She slyly talks to Will, playing with the collar of his shirt while her body pressed more to his. She turns to Gigi, "Well, you know how good he can make someone relax... do and do... I can relax all nigh long" saying with a naughty and intimidating smile, "But let's dance first, babe" turning to Will with a big smile on her face, taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor without saying goodbye to Gigi or Dean.

"Frankie, how much did you drink?" He asks, finding her funny. He took the empty glass from Frankie's hand, handing it to the waitress who was passing by with an empty tray.

Frankie approaches him, her body touching his, her hands taking his and making him hug her, placing his hands on the top of her ass. "Come on, Will. What a boring girl that Gigi, hmm? How did you stay with her for so long?"

Before he gets nervous about the place she put his hands, she makes him laugh at her comment. "Maybe I was expecting you...?" He teases her, making her smile.

The music played loud when Frankie turned her back to him. Her body against his, her bare back touching his chest and her firm and round ass touching where he tried not to think. But it was impossible, Frankie seemed to be doing it on purpose, rolling her ass and pressing into his dick. He couldn't take it anymore, she teased him more and more. With her hands in his, Will decides to stop trying to be the good boy. Reaching closer, putting his body closer to hers and feeling the warmth of Frankie's body on his own, he leans his head against her neck, smelling the coconut scent of her skin. Frankie shivers as Will leans his lips against her neck kissing her and she rolls against him even more, driving him crazy.

He turned her, catching her by surprise, and kisses her without giving her time to think about anything else.

Frankie never imagined Will reacting to anything she did. She knew she drove him crazy, and she loved it doing that to him, but she always thought he was the type of man who would never do anything like that. For a moment she considered pushing him away, but as soon his tongue touched hers, she threw her body into his, both hands on his back pulling him closer to her.

They stopped dancing. The music was forgotten, just like Gigi who was sitting at the bar looking at them.

The kiss lasted until they were breathless. Frankie broke the kiss but didn't move away from him. She didn't know what to do so she just smiled, looking at his smudged mouth because of her red lipstick. She didn't resist and pressed her lips quickly to his, making the kiss last only a second.

As soon as they break apart, they stare at each other for a few seconds. Will touches his fingers to her lips, trying unsuccessfully to wipe off the smudged lipstick.

"It's very bad?" She asks him, pointing at her face. She knew that, just like Will, her mouth was all smudged with lipstick.

"It's not like there's anything left." His comment made her laugh.

"What happened today is between you and me." She tells him in a serious tone, but still with a funny look in her face.

"Yes ma'am." He agrees.

"Let's go."

She takes his hand and they go to the exit with their fingers intertwined, but she let go of his hand as soon as they step outside the club. What happened there would stay in there. No talking about it. Just a memory!

Then he knew what he had felt when he saw Gigi that night. He felt relief. Relieved to have been through that and to have overcome. He was relieved to have Frankie in his life.


End file.
